Chessus Toma Conta
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Travecone e BellatriZ caem na ousadia, fazem uns feitiços made in Tailândia e dão umas catucadas violentas. O resultado: BellatriZ fica grávida e tem de contar pros sogros. Esqueci de mencionar uz hêrro dy putrugays, o negrito intenso e a loucura das ripadoras. E aí, vai querer ler?


**AMOR AS AVESSAS (Fofolete: A fic já começa com uma crase faltando. Vai vendo a situação da coisa.)(Vovó: Só consigo lembrar da perereca virada do avesso... Não que eu queira, mas... #Sente náuseas# #VideMundoCanibal)(#Gareth palitando os dentes com o dedo de uma criança tailandesa#)**

**Autora: **Dragoncila **(Fofolete: Juro que li Drag Queen.) (Vovó: Historinhas de dragões! –q)(Gareth: Puta merda, eu processava o tabelião que te registrou, hein?)**

Summary: SE TUDO O QUE VOCÊ ACREDITOU FOSSE UMA MENTIRA, BELATRIZ VAI DESCOBRIR O VERDADEIRO AMOR ATRVAES DE UMA BRUXA MUITO INTELIGENTE. **(Fofolete: SLASH? POR QUE, MEU DEUS? POR QUÊ? #Ajoelha no milho chorando e blasfemando em um idioma desconhecido#)(Vovó: HÃ? #Relê# Q? #Relê# Ah, pqp, desisto de tentar achar uma conexão entre 'ssasporra aí.) (Gareth: MAIZ INTAUM, BELAHTRICS FAI SI APASHONÁ CUM IRNMIONI? MINSPLIK.)**

EPILOGO **(Fofolete: Autora, os acentos estão aí no teclado e não é só de enfeite não, viu? Pode usar que a titia deixa.)(#Vovó leva o acento negligenciado para tomar conhaque no Munda's#)(#Gareth está tirando MJ de cima de um pintinho e não pode comentar#)**

As damas**(Vovó: Agora lembrei de Sues de Elite... #Procura o copo do Bob#)****(Gareth: "...e os valetes são cartas muito importantes no baralho..." –q)** chegaram a **(Fofolete: À*)** residência dos Granger exatamente as **(Fofolete: Puta que pariu! Neste momento eu estou desistindo de corrigir os erros ortográficos dessa porra.)** 20h00minhoras. **(Vovó: Faz tempo que eu parei de implicar com erros bobos de gramática... Depois de dois anos de SeMu, só coisas FODIDAMENTE(Risos) esquisitas me assustam. Como uma '20h00minhoras'. Isso parece nome de ritual, mano!)****(Fofolete:WHAT? EHUEHUEHEUHUEHUEH UEHUEHUEHEHUE HUEAHUAEHUA A ZUERA ELA NÃO TEM LIMITES.)**** (Vovó 2: "Pra você preparar uma 20h00minhora você irá precisar de uma bacia, dois gatos, um torresmo, 20mL de creolina e um pôster dos Backstreet boys.")**** (Gareth: ... entendi tudo, amica! Agora tome seus remedinhos e não brigue com seus amiguinhos!)**

Tocaram a campainha e esperaram. **(Fofolete: Sentada na esquina esperando tu passar (8) –q) (Gareth completa Fofolete: altas horas da matina! Com o esquema todo armado, esperando tu chegar, pra balançar o seu coreto, pra você se amarrar! (8) #vai pro proibidão do Munda's, vestida de Sluty Xena#)(Vovó: "Antes de ir pro baile eu fico para-para-parado na esquina, para-para-parado na esquina! (8)")**

MS **(Vovó: ...DOS)**Granger atendeu a porta com uma pequena surpresa.** (Gareth: "... seu marido estava engatado na maçaneta pelo cu." #Munda a sufoca com uma sacola plástica#)(Vovó: "Nossa, vocês por aqui! #esconde o plug anal# Deviam ter avisado que viriam! #se cobre com o roupão para esconder a lingerie de Chewbaca#)**

_**Hermione o que você está fazendo aqui você não devirá **_(Fofolete: Devirá. Huhaehaueuaehaeuea cadê o ácido sulfúrico?)(Gareth: Mas em que porra de tempo verbal esse 'devirá' está, véi? Trashers me surpreendem cada dia mais, na boa.)_** estar na escola?**_(Vovó: A maquina do tempo funciona, yeaaaaaaah! –n)

_**Oi **_(Vovó: Vírgula.)_**mãe bem eu tenho uma pergunta conversa com a senhora e o papai. **_(Fofolete: Caralho, será que é muito pedir frases conexas nessa buceta de vaca?)(Gareth: "Mai eol pricizo caber si cabessas di aufinetch atrafeçadas nu koo saem cum maxia! Instol preucupada cum minah çaúdi!")(Vovó: pergunta/conversa/orgia animal... É impressão minha ou a Herminone tá falando coisas totalmente desconexas? Sabia que toda aquelas casquinhas de tinta à óleo que ela comeu quando criança uma hora faria efeito...)

Nesse momento MS Granger percebe a presença de mais uma pessoa em sua Belatriz Lestrange. **(Fofolete: Recapitulando: A MS Granger tinha uma Bellatrix e tinha mais de uma pessoa dentro dela? Rssrrrssrrsrssrsrs.) (Gareth: Nossa, amiga, ontem mesmo eu senti uma pontada em minha Belatriz (puta merda, é com X, cacete!) Lestrange! Fiquei com medo de morrer!)(Vovó: Belatriz é o nome da pepeca dela? ARGH. #vai comprar mais álcool Zulu#)**

Fazia mais ou menos que ela e Hermione estavam ficando junta,** (Gareth: Concordância é pros fracos! #mastiga uma vela de citronela#)(Vovó: Quê? #cai da cadeira# Mas que porra de frase é essa? #relê# Quem está ficando com Hermione, Chessus? Fazia o quê 'mais ou menos'? Rodar bolsa? Servir McLanche Feliz? Fabricar bijuteiras com tampas de garrafas?)** sua mãe nunca consegui entender como Hermione a per dou **(Fofolete: Per dou é um ritual satânico feito por monges da Sibéria que tem como objetivo invocar o espírito de cadelas chihuahua.) (Gareth: É né? Te torturo na casa dos Malfoy hoje, amanhã te torturo na minha cama, sua linda! #Pedreiratrix)(Vovó: A mãe da Mionão fala como um orangotango!)** depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito, mas a mulher fazia suas filhas**(Vovó: Ignorando o erro gramatical gritante: HMMMMMM, fazia a Mionão todinha, hein? AAAAAAHHH, DANADA!)** que era ela para questionar. **(Fofolete: Olha só, colega, eu acho que você ta precisando revisar suas fics antes de postar, porque, olha...) (Gareth: Esse parágrafo ficou tão bem escrito que eu vou até tomar um pileque de Fanta maracujá com cerol. Já volto.)(Vovó: Bom Jovi interessante. –q) (Vovó: Se bem que o Tairone dá de 10 nessa autora!)**

Ela cumprimentou Belatriz e a convidaram para entrar. **(Fofolete: Essa fic fede mais que as meias do John! #É atingida por uma barra de ferro#)(Gareth: 'a convidaram' é ótima! Diga-me, princesa, qual foi sua nota no Enem, mesmo?)(#Vovó está dando uma surra com um dildo filosofal em todas as personagens dessa porra louca#) **

Sr Grangens **(Fofolete: Grangens kakakakakakakakaka.) (Gareth: R1505.) (Vovó: Os 'Grangens' devem ser um pessoal bem bacana, né? Vamos chamar todos pra o churrascão no natal, hein, Munda! Junto com os 'Potters' e os 'Weasleys'.)** ficou surpreso com as chegadas das duas moças, mas resolveu esperar para ver o que estava acontecendo.** (Gareth: "Pensou que nessa suruba só eram permitidos travecos, mas deixou as rachas entrarem, pra dar mais uma apimentada no negócio.") **

_**Hermione meu anjo **_(Fofolete: Fui! Vocês não merecem falar comigo nem com meu anjo.)_** o que traz você em nossa casa.**_** (Vovó: "Ah, é que eu esqueci o meu KY esfoliante (com partículas de areia para construção) no meu antigo quarto! Hihihihi!") (Gareth: "Vim buscar o DiCaprio, mamis! Sabe que sem ele eu não sou ninguém! Rsrs")**

_**Pai primeiro e para notificar que o divorcio de Bella já foi finalizado, e também que você is vão ser avos**__. _(Fofolete: Hã? Não entendi. :c )(#Vovó não entendeu porcaria nenhuma dessa frase, por isso foi ensaiar o seu número de pole dance#)(Vovó: Não, pera. Como é que vai sair um filho assim do nada? Como é que dois seres do mesmo sexo conseguiram uma coisa dessas? Darwin, larga essa pinga, meu filho! Não, a faca não, solta isso, Darwin!)(#Gareth tentou entender a frase e explodiu em mil pedaços#)

Os dois levaram a maior surpresa, pois não esperavam uma noticia assim tão der repente. **(#Fofolete fica brava e vai cozinhar testículos de búfalo#)(#Vovó foi fazer espetinhos de orelhas de crianças tailandesas#)(Gareth: DER REPENTE diz cobri q amin a fil lia ista va gravi da. –q)**

Senhora Grangens **(Fofolete: Como assim a mina escreve sobre um fandom sem nem saber os nomes dos personagens?)(Vovó: Foi proposital. Ela realmente não sabe escrever o sobrenome direito. Na boa, ainda existe gente que só assistiu os filmes? Puta que pariu, vai pro inferno, sua puta analfabeta! #Leva uma machada da Munda por xingar a autora#)(Gareth: Na boa, eu não li a mesma saga que essa menina, hein. #enche um copo com fel e cachaça#)** foi a primeira a falar.

_**Hermione**_(Vovó: Vírgula, caralho!)(Gareth: Vish, minha lingerie ainda não secou! Vou colocar atrás da geladeira pra ver se seca, já volto. #tenta escapar do recinto, mas Munda a desacorda com um cutuca-marido#)_** você tem certeza não deixe sua mãe na esperança e depois retire esse sonho de minhas mãos, de quantos meses você está. **_(Fofolete: Essa garota só pode ter fugido da aula de português, né?)(Vovó: A coerência e a coesão estão fazendo um catrage com a concordância e a pontuação porque essa é a única explicação pra nenhuma dessas coisas terem aparecido por aqui.)(Gareth: E esse negrito GOSTOSO na fic toda? Minhas córneas se contorcem em júbilo!)

_**Sim mãe tem certeza, mas quem está grávida e Bella. **_(Fofolete: WHAT? EXPLICA ISSO MELHOR, EVARISTO.)(Vovó: QUE DESELEGÂNCIA, DELZ.)(Gareth: E o pai é a Mionão? Na boa? VEEEEESH! Sempre soube!)

_**Como isso pode acontecer vocêis **_(Fofolete: Vo6 uehaueahueahuaeh uaehuaehuaehu aehuaeuhaehuaehueaeuhaehua)(#Vovó está tentando engolir uma picareta#)(Gareth: "...não tem pica pra se fecundar, porra!" E 'vocêis' doeu meus ovários, cara. #pula de cabeça no meio-fio#)_** na época nos disseram que ela era estéril, o que aconteceu?/**_(Vovó: O mais legal é que ninguém está curioso sobre COMO DUAS MULHERES estão gerando um filho.)(Gareth: "Ai, mamis, invoquei um piru com meus poderes de bruxa fuderosa e dei uma surra de piroca dura nessa Bella danada! Não é óbvio?")

Foi à vez de Belatriz falar. **(Fofolete: Aí quando não precisa usar a crase tu coloca, é, filha de quenga com carroceiro?)(#Vovó está rodando em sua cadeira#)(Gareth: Tô mais encucada é com esse ship HermiTrix, véi. Na boa, mais viajado que Flitwick/Grope.)**

_**Sua filha aconteceu**_(Vovó: "Quer saber? Minha regra não veio! Sorria, o pai é você! (8)")(Gareth: "Ela KALZOU na buatchy, sambou na cara do recalque! Um luxo!")_**, parece que o núcleo mágico **_(Fofolete: Núcleo o quê?)(Vovó: Por que sempre aparece essa expressão? Mas que porcaria de núcleo é esse?)(Gareth: Ui, piroca magia!) _** de Hermione e meio estável e muito poderoso, ele curou a minha esterilidade,**_(Vovó: Viva, Chessus, é um milagre, sinhô!)(Gareth: Hermione deu umas catucada violenta no útero de Belatriz, a OC fêmea que fica grávida sem macho? Olha, escrever uma fic no ácido não é uma boa ideia, autora.)_** foram a brincadeira que Hemione estava fazendo na hora**_. (Fofolete: Hmmmm, joguinhos eróticos, é? ADORO!)(Vovó: Tô sabendo desse dildo de titânio com duas cabeças e bolas de cacto... Digno da Belatrix.)(Gareth: VEEEEESH, abriu o jogo com os sogros! "Sua filha curte uma dedada violenta, e chupa buceta que é uma beleza! Isso aí montada num grelo faz um estrago que só vendo!")

Hermione ficou vermelha como um tomate quando Bella se lembrou do que ela fez no dia da concepção da criança. **(Fofolete: 2 girls 1 cup. Sdds.) (Vovó: Chessus, não quero nem tentar imaginar essa colação de velcro... Pense bem: A Mionão tem aquela palha de aço na cabeça e o cabelo da Belatrix não vê pente já tem uma década, imagina as periquitas dessas duas?) (Gareth: AUHUHAUHAHUAHUAHUHU e o cheiro da Bellatrix, então? Azkaban não é nenhum SPA, hein?)**

Sr Grangens **(#Vovó enfiou as suas mãos em um moedor de carne#)****(Gareth: Min inxpliq.)**olhou surpreso sem entender o que acontecendo.** (Gareth: Suruba lésbica gerando filhos? Nem nós, autora.)**

_**Meu anjo você explicar par gente o que Mis **_(Fofolete: Aproveita e explica pra mim também porque parece que a autora tacou a cara no teclado e postou no FF.)(Vovó: MUNDO, MUNDO! #League of Legends) (Vovó 2: Agora vai fazer desenhinho na parede, vai Neanderthal!)(Gareth: Mim Sr Grangens, mim não gostar de filha chupa-xota, unga bunga!)_** Lestrange esta falando.**_

_**Primeiro Pai e Mis **_(Fofolete: Mistupra.)(Gareth: Mispanca.)_** Black agora e segundo eu tenho vergonha de dizer eu não estava pensando na hora somente aconteceu. **_(Fofolete: Coé, coroa! A mina não usou camisinha e o baguio aconteceu, movei.)(#Vovó não está entendendo nada e foi tomar banho com querosene e se esfoliar com palitos de fósforo#)(Gareth: Confesso que parei de prestar atenção na fic há uns parágrafos atrás. Alguém me explica que porra tá acontecendo?)

Bella ouvindo seu animal de estimação ficar sem jeito resolveu tomar as palavras. **(Fofolete: Cara, como assim? Com quem essa quenga ta conversando, afinal? Porran!)(Vovó: Chamou a Mionão de cadela na cara dos familiares! Desse jeito a stamina dela vai pro nível máximo! #GTA feelings) (Gareth: Animal de estimação? 50 Shades of Grey ficou no chinelo, véi!)**

_**Sr. Grangens o que aconteceu que uma noite Hermione e eu saímos para jantar e dançar, mas digamos que passamos além da conta **_(Fofolete: rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.)(Gareth: PENTADA VIOLENTA! SENTADA BRABA! BOTA COM RAIVA! SENTA COM ÓDIO!)_** e Hermione lançou alguns feitiços e acabamos nessa situação maravilhosa. **_(Fofolete: Cara, a Hermione transex engravidou a Bellatrix. Não vejo como essa situação pode ser maravilhosa.)(Gareth: UHAUHAUHAHUAHUAUH eu sempre soube!)

MS. Granger ouvindo tudo**(Vovó: Vírgula! #quebra a garrafa de vodka na cabeça#)** não deixou te perguntar que tipos de feitiços podem acabar com esterilidade de uma mulher. **(Fofolete: Campanha de oração na igreja petencostal.)(Vovó: Cura esse útero, Chessus! Aposto que foi quase um exorcismo a concepção desse guri!)(Gareth ainda está rindo de Travecone)**

_**Hermione explica isso para nós querida? **_(Fofolete: Miss Prica.)(#Vovó perdeu a fé na humanidade e foi pro Munda's#)(Gareth: "Mamis, já disse! Meu grelo é macho, digo, mágico!")

Sem mas nenhuma condição Hermione não teve como negar o pedido de sua mãe. **(Fofolete: Incesto!) (Vovó: Hermione, what are you doing? Hermione, staph!)(Gareth: "Usei o Wingardium Leviosa do Prazer, o Engorgio (hihi), o Incendio na Cama, o Chupetus Xoxotus, o Mametus Bucetus, o** **Fogobendito, entre outros! Depois te ensino, amiga!")**

_**Bem Mãe o feitiço que realizei mudava a condição sexual de uma de nós, por exemplo, se lançasse esse feitiço em você certo parte sua teria mudada drasticamente me entende. **_(Fofolete: O feitiço se chama Accio Pinto.)(Vovó: #morreu de rir# Aparestus Pirocus!)(Gareth: Grelomon evoului paaaaara... PIKAMON! VAI, PIKAMON, USE O ATAQUE FECUNDAÇÃO!)

Nesse momento Hermione fica mais vermelha que um tomate. **(Fofolete: Mais vermelha que a cabeça do meu pau.) (Vovó: Também fico vermelha de vergonha quando vejo os erros gramaticais na sua fic... Brincadeira! Fico vermelha de ódio com vontade de enfiar uma picareta enferrujada nas suas tripas!)(Gareth: Bella de Tortura Sexual, quanto tempo! Volte para sua devida fic, desgraçada!)**

Demora mais de um segundo para os Grangens entenderem o que tinha acontecido. **(Fofolete: Grangens de cu é rola!) (Vovó: Por que é tão difícil entender que sua filha já e grandinha e sabe usar brinquedos? Estão assustados por ela esculachar na área do sexo?) (Gareth: "Minha filha não só dá o cu de cabeça pra baixo, ela também dá surra de piroca! Isso na cama deve ser um estouro!")**

Os dois se olharam e ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e começaram uma gargalhada frenética, **(Fofolete: Esquizofrenia.) (Vovó: Ao invés de gás do riso poderia ter sido cianeto, ia ser muito mais legal.) (Gareth: Nossa, véi, se minha filha aparecesse pra mim como atriz pornô traveco catucadão inconseqüente distribuindo pentada por aí, a ÚLTIMA coisa que eu faria era rir, mas né, sou só eu e minha mente doentia.) **Hermione e Belatriz**(Gareth: Ah, me mama, véi.)** ficaram pasmas.

_**Mãe vocês podem param com isso e nos dizer o que você is estam achando disso. **_(Fofolete: Eles eu não sei mas eu to achando é graça!)(#Vovó foi dançar tumbalacatumba no Munda's#)(Gareth: Os erros gramaticais dessa fic estão além dos meus poderes, parei de comentá-los.)(Gareth 2: "MANHÊ, QUE QUI CÊ ACHA? HJ EL VOL PRU PROIBIDÃO, DEVO IR SEM CAOCINAH OU SEIM RÔPA DUMA VEIZ? #dúúúvidah")

_**Hermione meu anjo só estamos muito felizes, mas diga uma curiosidade essa magia funciona em trouxas, para apimentar um casamento. **_(Fofolete: QUÊ? A mãe da Hermione também quer um pinto? É isso mesmo, produção?)(Vovó: Seu pai é gay que eu sei!)(Gareth: A conversa acaba de adquirir todo um novo gral de ARGH. #vomita no teclado#)

Hermione ficou surpresa não com a reação de ser avo, mas sim com a pergunta sobre o feitiço. **(Fofolete: Quem não ficaria né, colega? Família mudernynha.) (Vovó: Foi-se o tempo em que os pais não pediam dicas de sexo para os filhos...)(#Gareth ainda traumatizada. Está tomando Dramim com Jack Daniel's#)**

_Mãe eu não vou responder isso para senhora. _**(Fofolete: Tá com recalque na minha pica é, kiridinha?) (Vovó: "A pica imaginária invocada é só minha e só eu posso ter! Chora, recalque, nos meus 22cm!")(Gareth: "Ai, mamis, que deselegante! Não vou te passar um feitiço pra VOCÊ comer o papai, né!")**

Nesse momento Bella respondeu. **(Fofolete: Não pode responder pra mãe e pai, menina mal-educada!) (Vovó: "O negócio é o seguinte, programa completo é fintch!") (Gareth: Sdds dois pontos.)(Gareth 2: "Não olha pro lado, quem tá passando é o bonde! Se ficar de caozada, a porrada come! (8)")**

**Sim MS. Granger esse feitiço funciona em trouxas também, pode ser feitos as vezes em poções se a senhora quiser possam lhe fazer uma para vocês. **(Fofolete: Bellatrix X9.)(Vovó: MAS QUE BOSTA. Quanto mais tentam explicar como surgiu esse pinto imaginário, mais confuso fica. Ah, tenha dó! Esse pinto é de nascença, pode apostar! Ela só fez um feitiço pra aumetá-lo!)(Gareth: Imagina a suruba incestuosa da família Granges! Que loucura, mano!)

Hermione quase teve um ataque quando Bella falou das poções. **(Fofolete: Lico de crescer pinto.) (Vovó: Aaaaaaah, deixa de ser chata, porra! Agora que você já contou pros seus pais que seu sonho é ter um pinto deixe a sua mãe ter um também! Desgraça pouca é bobagem!) (Gareth: "MEUS PAIS NÃO VÃO FAZER TROCA-TROCA, NÃO, TÁ ME OUVINDO?!")**

_**Bella não vou deixar você dar essas poções aos meus pais, você ficou louca?/ **_(Fofolete: Essa autora é quem ficou.)(Vovó: E você vem me falar de loucura a essa altura da fic? Filha, isso aqui não fez sentido desde a 2ª linha!)(Gareth: "Talok, recalque? Não olha pro lado, ó o bonde passando!")

Antes de Bella responder MS. Granger intervim. **(Fofolete: Quem interveio?)(#Vovó está engolindo espadas em chamas#)(Gareth: #arranca os próprios usando hashis sujos#)**

_**Hermione não fale assim com a futura mãe de seu filho, tenha mais respeito com ela mulheres grávidas são muito sensíveis. **_(Fofolete: Meu deus! Não acredito que to lendo isso, alguém me belisqu... GARETH, FILHA DA PUTA! NÃO ERA PRA ME BELISCAR DE VERDADE!)(#Vovó foi perseguir os Teletubbies#)(Gareth: #desvia das pedras lançadas por Fofolete# "Sensível de cu é rola, na hora da dedada do prazer tu gostou, né, puta?")

Hermione ficou surpresa, pois sua mãe nunca foi muita a favor de seu racionamento com Bela. **(Fofolete: Racionamento? Tem que poupar a Bella, é? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)(Vovó: Faz um horário de verão e tá de bouas! Vai economizar de 15 a 20%! RISOS.) (Gareth: Racionando pica? Parece que não, hein?) **

Já Belatriz aproveitou a chance e se vês **(Fofolete: Eu vejo, tu vês.)** de vitima.** (Vovó: Será que é pedir demais um pouco de sentido nessa porra louca? Ah, tománocu. #Vai comprar lactopurga pra colocar no drink da Gareth#)(Gareth: Nó, pode jogar aqui, Vovó, tem três dias que eu não c... epa.)**

_**Muito obrigada MS. Granger ela está me tratando assim desde que descobriu que estou grávida me sinto muito sozinha ela mal fica em casa só pensa no trabalho. **_(Fofolete: Porra, Bellatrix! Sossega o facho aí, mulher. Agora a Hermione é pai de família. Tem que trabalhar pra sustentar teu bucho.)(Vovó: Tema de hoje: "Minha colegue sapata não quer saber mais de mim! Ela agora só quer ficar comparando a sua nova varinha com os colegas do Departamento de Mistérios e nunca tem tempo pra me levar para jantar fora.")(Gareth: Essa fic tem tanto enredo, tanta coerência, é tão bem-escr... não, não consigo! Jezós, toma conta!)

Hermione não deixou de querer de matar a mulher corvo**(Gareth: haskduiasyduashdoaidh doooorgas)** nesse momento mais**(Gareth: Mais? Só se for tequila no meu copo! Ali devia ser 'mas', amor.)** sabia que qualquer coisa que ela dissesse só poderia ser usada contra ela **(Fofolete: Alguém aqui anda assistindo muito filme policial, hein?)**, ela devia esperar o momento certo de se vingar contra a ela. **(Fofolete: Hmmmm, vai fazer greve de sexo.) (Vovó: Hermione vai fazer a varinha postiça voltar pra dentro.) (Gareth: Comofas 'vingar contra A ela'? ...a vida é difícil. #vai chupar um morango do umbigo de um gogoboy#)**

_**Não se preocupe querida agora você não esta mais sozinha, eu sei que Hermione e meio viciada em **_(Fofolete: ... crack)(Vovó: "...DP.")(Gareth: "...leitinho na cara...")_** trabalho mais eu vou conversar com ela dara **_(Fofolete: DARA, Ô DARA! (8))_** mais atenção a você daqui para gente. **_(Fofolete: Dá aqui pra gente?)(Vovó: Tomar no cu ninguém quer, né? #Perde a paciência com a fic e vai ver go-go-boys no Munda's)(Gareth: Na boa, cansei dessa fic. #vai jogar Fulano na Loow e no John, que estão em momentos libidinosos#)

_**Obrigada MS. Granger e muito bom saber que não vou passar por isso sozinha, que tenho uma família para me apoiar. **_(Fofolete: Rsssssss, MON DIEU!)(Vovó: É no cu, viu, Belatrix? #Piada interna#)(Gareth: Eu não contaria com isso, hein? Os Grangens vão estar muito ocupados num troca-troca infernal daqui pra frente pra te ajudar.)

Hermione pensou com sigo**(Vovó: COM SIGO. COM SIGO. COM SIGO. CHESSUS. #Grampeia a sua língua no céu da boca#)(Gareth: 'com sigo' me matar usando um controle remoto? Vamos tentar! #se bate com um controle até desmaiar#)** mesmo eu juro se não amasse essa mulher ela a teria matado ali mesmo. **(Fofolete: Nassa, pirigosammmmm.)(Vovó: "Alô, é da Clínica da Saúde? Ah, vou querer 10 camisas de força, por favor. Sim, o endereço pra entrega será Rua Hog da loucura, nº 69, Vila Césamo. E traz uma reforçada para a Belatrix.")(Gareth: "...mas precisava de sua vagabundinha, oras! Hermione a-do-ra-va aquela buça apertadinha, coisa de louco!")**

**Fofolete foi tomar um banho de urina de cobra para relaxar depois dessa fic e logo depois saiu atrás da autora com a promessa de trazer os olhos dela numa bandeja.**

**Vovó foi procura os tais haitianos imigrantes que foram citados no ENEM. Ela alegou que, se eles conseguiram encontrar o Acre, eles podem ser capazes de encontrar o endereço da autora.**

**Gareth foi atrás da Dinga, querendo conhecimento macumbístico. Voltou dois meses depois, fedendo a Oxi e bunda de elfo.**


End file.
